


The way they don't know you

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, romantic af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very little thing about why Q is alright with Bond's sexual part of the job. Spoiler alert: because he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way they don't know you

"What are you thinking about?"

Bond turned to see Q looking at him, perplexed. They were laying in their bed, Q on a tablet and James with a book, but he spaced out and just now realized he must have looked weird. He thought about how to put it.

"How do you feel when I'm on a mission?" he asked then, never one for long preparations and awkward stuttering. He talked like other people removed band-aids.

"What do you mean?" Q frowned.

"When I sleep with someone. You never seem like it's hard for you. Don't get me wrong, you don't have to, just... I wondered."

Q looked away, thinking about it. Then he put the tablet on the night stand, as if to give all his attention to James. James just let the book rest on his legs.

"When..." he tried, then stopped and sighed. He wasn't that good with words. Or feelings. Or human interactions. It was probably the sex that got them together in the first place, and only then was he prepared to actually make his agent fall in love with him for his personality. At least that was what he thought. James had a different account of the events.

"When they have sex with you, it's probably because of why I did the first time. You have a great body, you are charming, know what you want, have this air of danger around you... you are incredibly hot, James, you know that. So I can't blame them. And then you are in bed with them, or anywhere else, and they can touch you and kiss you and breath you, but there are things they will never have. I didn't feel close to you when we first had sex. I felt good and thought it's closeness, but it was nothing compared to what I feel now. Those people, all your marks, they will never know what you're like on a lazy morning. They won't see you cook. I doubt any one of them would find out you're ticklish under your inner left knee. Or how your eyes go cold when you see a mention of Venice anywhere. Or hear your laughter when I trip over a cat. And they will definitely never know what your voice sounds like when you mean the words "I love you"."

He stopped, suddenly embarrassed by all he said. James was his boyfriend, they established that. It took five months of dating to establish that fact and even three months of sleeping together to decide that they ARE dating. James was a loaded gun and he let his guards down only rarely, after much coaxing, and Q often feared he would find him pathetic for the things he said. But when he looked up again, he could see the walls in Bond's eyes falling, and suddenly Bond was kissing him in the most gentle way he was capable of.

He broke apart from him for only a few hoarse words and then hugged him even closer.

"Venice doesn't mean a thing anymore."


End file.
